microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joint Address of the St.Charlian Government in response to recent events - May 28, 2010
Our dear fellow micronationalists, citizens of St.Charlie, in the last few days we have been caught up into an issue initially revolving around the Intermicronational Conservative Alliance and Sandus and, as it developed, encompassing Senator Bradley of Dullahan and three St.Charlians, including ourselves. With this joint address, we, Rt. Hon. Alexander Reinhardt OBS and Heinrich Schneider OBS, wish to repeal the unfounded accusations against our nation and finally end this conflict, which has over-extended itself in terms of meaningfulness. As representatives of the Federal Government, we condemn the actions of the ICA for their apparent disregard of the new found peace in the inter-micronational world. When quite a few of our fellow micronationalists are either communist or socialist, founding an Alliance with the specific goal of fighting to destroy the opposing left-wing ideologies evokes nothing more to us than the Crusades and the greatest catastrophe of our time: the Second World War. This is why, while invited, we politely but categorically refused Senator Bradley’s proposition to enter the Alliance. We therefore call upon both parties to stop this escalation that can lead to nothing good. We ask both the ICA, in particular Sen. Bradley, and Sandus to remain committed to their wish of ending this tension, and show the community we have learnt something of the past 800 years. Unfortunately, this issue hopefully concluded, we find ourselves in a position where we have to defend ourselves against the claims and accusations thrown against us in particular by Sen. Bradley. Sen. Bradley’s speech, which was described by him with the unfortunate and hastily-changed “Bradley attacks St.Charlian Observer”, contains so many inaccuracies and accusations to make it hypocritical in nature. Before we proceed to comment on Sen. Bradley’s speech, we would like to clarify our stance on the Observer. Unlike most micronational papers, the Observer is not linked to the St.Charlian Government. We as a nation believe in the right of independent, free press and we would like to stress the fact that the views expressed by Nick Maggiore are not official St.Charlie policy. Some have called upon us to take proceedings against Mr. Maggiore, but we recognise this is a personal issue between him and Sen. Bradley. Other than advise him to strive to end this conflict, we believe Mr. Maggiore can hold his own and make his own decisions regarding the matter. Before we start our comment, we would like to issue a formal apology, not on behalf of St.Charlie, its people or the Federal Government, but man to man, to Sen. Bradley if he found our comments on his apparent lack of orthographical and grammatical skills rude, since we were not aware of his dyslexia. However, we would like to point out that we had already apologised to Sen. Bradley and that for the past three weeks he has continually accused us of attacking him. Sen. Bradley claims to have been attacked by (he thinks) three St.Charlians, which we assume are ourselves and Mr. Maggiore. Considering Sen. Bradley starts off his speech claiming he “can’t stand lies anymore”, this statement is so hypocritical it is almost unbearable. We have never attacked Sen. Bradley. Our “attacks” amount to one sentence where Minister Schneider asked Bradley to improve his spelling and grammar, obviously unaware of his condition. He also claims that we “teamed up on him” and “keep attacking” him. This is absolute nonsense, and we are disgusted this sort of slander appears in an official speech by a prominent politician. We’ll say it again: We have never attacked Sen. Bradley. Sen. Bradley continues to bring forward the same argument concerning the Double-monarchy of Denmark even though it has for a number of times been repealed and its weaknesses exposed. The truth is, Sen. Bradley is accusing us of attacking him because he has not been able to present an argument that would convince us. Let us make it clear that we do not believe that Sen. Bradley would stoop as low as to use his condition to force his way in discussions, but his insistence on bringing out this supposed attack has left us puzzled and looking for explanations. If Sen. Bradley feels there are other attacks he is more than welcome to point them out, since he is displaying an unsettling attitude of making claims without substantial evidence. This relates to his second hypocritical statement. After claiming Mr. Maggiore does not research his articles, he then goes on to say that “I have been attacked by (I think) three St.Charlians”, blatantly showing that the he has little time to read Wikipedia’s article on Ad Hominem, which Minister Schneider kindly linked during their discussion. Finally, the Senator goes on to claim that it is the St.Charlian Observer that is worsening the situation. We believe that is incorrect. You, Senator Bradley of Dullahan are making things worse by accusing and slandering St.Charlian citizens with no evidence and thus asking for a response on our part. In conclusion, we would like to confirm our wish to quickly resolve this unhelpful and overlong conflict, now that we have got the facts right. We therefore again call upon the ICA, Sen. Bradley and Sandus to resolve the matter with haste. We hope Sen. Bradley drops his unfounded accusations against two of the most senior St.Charlie political figures and that he will be easier to reason with than in previous debates. We, as representatives of the Government of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie, leave the door open as usual for talks to settle this argument quickly and hope that this response will set the final stone on this issue. Rt. Hon. Alexander Reinhardt OBS - Prime Minister of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie (s.gd) Heinrich Schneider OBS - Deputy Prime Minister of the Federal Republic of St.Charlie, Minister of Home Affairs (s.gd) Headquarters of the NPSC, Revolution Square 1, District, Federal Republic of St.Charlie 28th May 2010 Addendum of the Socialist Party of St.Charlie The following comment was added by Socialist Party leader Magnus de Armis as a critique of Senator Bradley's ICA. The Socialist Party of St.Charlie, as well as considering the events that took place, completely agrees with the stance of the NPSC. But we, as Socialists, would also want to bring under scrutiny the league of which Senator Bradley is at chief, which we believe to be completely fascist. Fascism, in Italy, has been a mass of barbarities, that threatened to submerge the world; that really threatened to transform Europe in one big concentration camp. In Italy we remember full well what Fascism was like: not only the suppression of every right, not only the exploitation of workers, not only misery and the abandoning of the southern regions. Then he passed to the slaughter of communists and socialists, like Antonio Gramsci, scientifically assassinated by the fascists. We all remember the partisans, "gappists" and the massacres. They all opposed fascism and its squalor, defending freedom, democracy and the national independence of our country. This we have not forgotten and we know it did not end at Piazzale Loreto (parading of Mussolini's corpse in Milan's largest square), but continued with the support of the Democrazia Cristiana with the state massacres, the murders, the abductions, the aggressions etc. to this day. In Italy fascists ideologies are tolerated because useful for and at the service of the powers that be, but we do not fear standing against this cultural decadence, even with force, if necessary. We will never tolerate, as Socialist Party, to have any relationship with any micronations governed by fascist, pseudo-fascist regimes or by any other similar ideology. Through socialism, we believe that the world, even this oh so terrible and intricate one, may be known, interpreted, changed and put to the service of mankind, of his welfare and his happiness. The fight for this objective is a trial that can worthily fill a lifetime. Category:St. Charlie